Murder!- Original Rap by, RPGMinx, Chilled Chaos, and Boyinaband
by Pascal889
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! All rights go to RPGMinx, Boyinaband, and Chilled Chaos. I do quote the song at some points through the chapters. Please go listen to the original song: watch?v 68LLIjPOqno&list UUTcc3KiX3RYXhi96vI jJPA I hope you enjoy this. Rated T for gore and death.
1. Verse 1

I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! All rights go to RPGMinx, Boyinaband, and Chilled Chaos. I do quote the song at some points through the chapters. Please go listen to the original song: watch?v=68LLIjPOqno&amp;list=UUTcc3KiX3RYXhi96vI_jJPA I hope you enjoy this, and I will say this story is MY interpretation of the song. I would really like it if the owners of the song read this and enjoy it.

This chapter is the interpretation of the first verse of the song. The only people mentioned in the chapter are Minx and Boyinaband.

**Verse 1- Present time:**

It was a gloomy day in mid October, the weatherman had forecasted a 85% chance of rain, and the streets of New York were as busy as they were on any other day. Boyinaband wandered the streets of downtown, but stopped to an odd noise coming from an alley way. Curiosity takes over him and he slowly walks down the dark space. Little did he know an old, rusty door opened behind him, and his friend Minx stepped out with a knife held in front of her. She silently followed him with a large grin on her face as she played with the blade in her hands.

Boyinaband followed the confusing turns of the alley until he heard a splash from behind him. He turned and stared in horror as Minx still moved closer to him. Boyinaband tried to run, but Minx quickly caught him and brought the knife close to his face. She chuckled slightly before she plunged the knife into his stomach.

Boyinaband screamed as she twisted the blade and removed it. She repeated the process multiple times and laughed louder each time. Boyinaband's screams started to dwindle, and his eyes shut as he took his last breath.

"There's not enough pores yet!" Minx screamed as she stood up and pushed him over with her foot. She shoved the blade viciously into his back repeatedly; hearing his bones crack every so often.

Minx took a step back and looked at her handy work; blood dripped in large drops from the tip of the knife. She brought it up to her face and ran her fingers through the blood coating the blade. She looked up at the dark clouds as rain started to pour down. The blood started to flow everywhere with the movement of the water. The grin on Minx's lips somehow grew wider and she laughed like a maniac as she walked away from the still bleeding body.


	2. Verse 2

I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! All rights go to RPGMinx, Boyinaband, and Chilled Chaos. I do quote the song at some points through the chapters. Please go listen to the original song: watch?v 68LLIjPOqno&amp;list UUTcc3KiX3RYXhi96vI jJPA I hope you enjoy this, and I will say that this is MY interpretation of the song. I would really like if the owners of the song read and enjoy it.

This chapter is an interpretation of the second verse. Everyone mentioned in this part is the extent of characters mentioned in this story all together.

**Verse 2- Flashback- One year ago:**

It was a decent summer night at about 60- some degrees. The fire blazed brightly as the group of friends laughed and shared stories together. Krism sat on Minx's lap and chatted with Lizzie, DLive, and Entoan, Chilled and Boyinaband sat on a log with the rest of the Derp Crew, Mark boasted to Wade, and Bob while Sark, Gassy, and Nanners practiced impressions, and Ken, Pewdie, and Cry tried to decide who was more fabulous. It was a 5 year reunion, for all of them, since they hadn't seen each other in that time. Some were missing, such as, Yamimash, Diction, Jack, Tomato, Sparkles, Sp00n, and Ohm. No one had heard from them in a long time, so they had just assumed they were too busy for the meet-up.

Everyone had started to get tired and some were leaving, but Krism had wanted to use the restroom before she and Minx left. She walked into the dense forest to try and find the toilets set up for the campers. Twigs snapped, leaves rustled, shadows moved, and that gave Krism an uneasy feeling. A figure followed her every move, and it came closer and closer each time she noticed it.

The person finally came close enough and grabbed her. It was Boyinaband. He tied her hands up with a rope, and forced her to kneel on the ground. He revealed a knife from his coat pocket and he smiled bringing it close to her face. Tears started to spill from her eyes as she looked at him in fear. Boyinaband crouched down to her level and made eye contact.

"You know, this is such a pleasing sight," He said letting a smile spread on his face. "I know you're scared, but at least it'll be over before your tears go dry,"

Krism continued to cry because that was all she could do at that time. She tried to free her hands, but Boyinaband laughed at her struggle. He moved the knife closer to her face, so the blade was against her lips. His movement was quick as he punctured her shoulder with the sharp knife. She screamed, but it was not going to help her last the night.

Boyinaband bit the nails on his other hand as he pushed the blade down; moving it down to her chest. He then removed the knife and looked at the fresh coat of blood now covering the entirety of the knife. His smile faded when Krism had stopped screaming.

"Please... Please d-... Don't let me d-... die here," She said very weakly. She slowly moved her head up to look at him. His smile quickly returned when viewing her pained expression.

"Well where do you want to be murdered?" Boyinaband asked sarcastically. Krism turned even more pale, and new tears started creating fresh trails down her cheeks. He sighed and looked down at the knife in his hands. He noticed the blood had dripped onto his pants. "I think I'm ready to commit," His smile turned devious as he raised the knife. "Because tonight, I'll be with you for the rest of your life."

With that he plunged the blade into her neck. Blood sprayed everywhere as Krism made one final squeak of life. Her eyes rolled back before the fully closed. He laughed before leaning down and kissing the top of her head then her cheek. He dropped the knife, stood up, and walked away.

"Krism! Krism where are you?" Minx called as she walked through the wooded area. Despair and shock filled her as she notice Krism lying in a puddle of blood. "KRISM! Krism wake up!" Minx gently shook her now dead wife.

It didn't change anything, but Minx knew she had to find who did this. She spent a year searching, and it slowly ate away at her brain. She was not the same person: at all. She was ready to do anything when the name of her best friend showed up as the match to the DNA found on the knife.

"I'm coming for you Boyinaband." Minx whispered standing up and leaving her computer. She grabbed a knife off the table and left.


	3. Verse 3

I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! All rights go to RPGMinx, Boyinaband, and Chilled Chaos. I do quote the song at some points through the chapters. Please go listen to the original song: watch?v 68LLIjPOqno&amp;list UUTcc3KiX3RYXhi96vI jJPA I hope you enjoy this, and I will say that this is MY interpretation of the song. I would really like if the owners of the song read and enjoy it.

**Verse 3- Present time:**

It has been a month since Minx killed Boyinaband. Her mind had repaired slightly, but killing someone had done some different damage. She sat alone in her apartment, watching television, until a knock came from the door. She got up, walked to the door, and opened it. No one was there, but there was a letter on the ground. She picked it up and opened it. It was from Joel. It said he was having a birthday party, for Lizzie and Minx was invited to come. It was a little short notice, but she had nothing better to do, Minx decided to go and have fun. She slipped her shoes on and left to get a present then get to that party.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Ze paced around the small motel room glancing up at his corkboard every few second. It was covered in photos of his dead friends. They all had strings connecting to one person: Chilled. He hated to say it, but his best friend murdered all of their college friends. He had to be stopped.

Ze picked up a piece of paper off the table. It was a list of their old friends. All names were crossed off except for Minx's. Just then, an envelope slid under the door. It was an invitation... For a front row seat of Minx's murder. He couldn't let another one die. He grabbed his jacket and a gun before racing out the door.

_**A Hour Later...**_

Minx slid in through the unlocked front door. The place was empty and there was no noise coming from anywhere. Being cautious, Minx moved quietly into the living room. A figure approached from the direction of the kitchen. They held a knife in their left hand and spoke with a slightly gravelly voice that was all too familiar. Chilled walked up to her with a giant smile on his lips. Minx tried to run for the door, but it was jammed and wouldn't budge.

"Next time you move your doomed," Chilled said grabbing her arm roughly and dragging her back to the center of the living room. A new noise came from the direction of the kitchen. Someone had come in the back door: Ze. He walked up to the two and glared at Chilled raising the gun up.

"Oh, look who's brought a knife to a gunfight," Ze said smirking slightly, but that faded as Chilled brought the blade up next to Minx's chest.

"You underestimate what I can do with this blunt knife," He pushed the knife closer to her skin. Blood started dripping from her collar.

"Oh my God! I can feel the blade on my neck!" Minx cried as she felt the blade being dragged up to her to her throat. Blood continued to pour as the cut became bigger due to Chilled moved up.

"Shut up or I'll cut this vein in your neck," Chilled whispered the threat right into Minx's ear. "C'mon Ze. Shoot me," He said louder, bringing all of his attention to the man in front of him.

"Fill his brain with lead," Minx pleaded before Ze lined up the shot on Chilled's head. A shot rang out then everything grew silent. Ze looked out at what he had done. Minx fell to the floor, blood now leaking from her stomach. Ze grew mortified. He couldn't believe that he missed.

"Aw. That was your chance," Chilled said walking over to Ze raising the knife once again. He put the blade against the man's temples. Ze couldn't say anything accept for a near silent "I missed." Chilled put a slight bit of pressure on the knife, drawing blood from Ze's head. "Now it's time to take a guided tour of your insides," Chilled said with a very dark tone before drawing the knife back and plunging it into Ze's eye.

Ze died instantaneously, but Chilled carved up the body before going to his kitchen sink and washing the blood off his hands. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. His plan couldn't have worked out any better. He hummed a happy tune as he went for a walk. He headed for the woods.

Sirens flooded the air with a loud noise that started making Chilled worry slightly. His pace picked up as he saw a police car and an ambulance pass him.


	4. Bridge

I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! All rights go to RPGMinx, Boyinaband, and Chilled Chaos. I do quote the song at some points through the chapters. Please go listen to the original song: watch?v 68LLIjPOqno&amp;list UUTcc3KiX3RYXhi96vI jJPA I hope you enjoy this, and I will say that this is MY interpretation of the song. I would really like if the owners of the song read and enjoy it.

**Bridge- Present time:**

"I saw him go that way!" The all too familiar voice of his neighbor rang out. He heard footsteps approaching way too quickly for his liking. He started running when the footsteps sped up.

"He couldn't have gotten far!" An officer shouted. Chilled made a beeline for the tree line. He ran as fast as he while dodging trees, roots, branches, and bushes. He saw figures in between the trees. He caught a glimpse of one, and it made him go pale.

Twigs snapped in every direction. He could hear shouting and dog barking far in the distance. The figures became clearer and clearer the farther he ran. He stopped paying attention to where he was running, and he tripped. He got a mouth full of leaves when he fell face first into the ground. He looked down at his leg to find blood coming out of hundreds of small cuts.

"You shouldn't have done what you did." Chilled looked around in a panic trying to find the origin of the voice.

"You've made a fatal mistake." A new voice called out. It sounded closer than the other one. Worry kept growing in Chilled's mind.

"Now it's time for you to pay." Minx's voice said right in his ear. All of the sudden all of his old friends appeared in front of him. All color faded from his face when he noticed knives in all of their hands.

"Please! No! Please don't do this." Chilled pleaded as they all started moving toward him. They all looked pale and corpse like. Their eyes were glazed and had no life in them.

"There is nothing you can say or do now that will change anything." Nanners said pointing the tip of the blade at Chilled.

"But I didn't even kill some of you." Chilled said his mind trying to grasp at something to keep him alive. Most of the ghostly figures started laughing.

"That doesn't change you needing to pay for your crimes." Minx said walking back around to join the rest of them. They all continued to approach him, knives drawn. They engulfed him into a swirling hole of nothingness. The last things Chilled heard were the ghostly laugh of his friends and the sound of dogs barking coming closer.

They all disappeared as soon as they had came, but all that was left in the dirt was a rather large pool of blood. They never found Chilled, but one could assume he met with the same horrible fate as all of his victims.


	5. Back Story

I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! All rights go to RPGMinx, Boyinaband, and Chilled Chaos. I do quote the song at some points through the chapters. Please go listen to the original song: watch?v=68LLIjPOqno&amp;list=UUTcc3KiX3RYXhi96vI_jJPA I hope you enjoy this, and I will say this story is MY interpretation of the song. I would really like it if the owners of the song read this and enjoy it.

This chapter is the back story and it gives spoilers to all chapters, but it is here if you get confused while reading the rest of the story. IT IS A SPOILER!

Song: Murder!

By, RPGMinx, Chilled Chaos, and Boyinaband

Backstory-

-Boyinaband, Minx, Krism, Chilled, and other gameplay youtubers were all friends in college.

-They all live in New York. [I know they don't actually live there]

-Minx and Krism finally got married.

-Boyinaband and Chilled stayed close friends for some reason.

-Chilled became a famous serial killer and killed 22 people. (In the end)

-Boyinaband kidnaps and kills Krism, after a bonfire with the rest of their friend group, because he was in love with her. (Verse 2)

-Minx finds this out and falls into insanity. She then goes out and kills Boyinaband to receive vengeance. (Verse 1)

-Chilled hears his old buddy has been killed and decides to make Minx his last kill, but Ze had found out what he had been doing and went into hiding. He comes to kill Chilled, but shoots minx and gets stabbed by Chilled. (Verse 3)

-Chilled remains on the loose, but had realized what he had done... The ghosts of his murder victims, his old college friends, as well as Minx, Krism and Boyinaband come back and kill him for his crimes. (Bridge)


End file.
